


Rogue One Anniversary Week

by Ericadawn16



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericadawn16/pseuds/Ericadawn16
Summary: Ahsoka meets a possible recruit.





	Rogue One Anniversary Week

Halcyon could have been pretty if not for the rodents. They were more than half Ahsoka's size. She groaned as another one attacked. Her lightsaber was hidden away. The planet's more bipedal population was refugees and not all had fond memories of the Jedi. 

Ahsoka grabbed a branch but there was the sound of blaster fire and the rodent fell down dead. She still held up the branch in a fighting position, ready for anything. 

It was a kid. Not a little kid, she immediately corrected herself. His scrawniness and youthful face hid his true age which she now guessed to be around 11 or 12. He didn't pocket his blaster.

"What do you want?"

"Is it true? Is there a Rebellion out there?" he asked. The sarcastic tone didn't quite hide the pleading in his voice. 

"Depends."

"I want to join," he announced. His clothes looked fourth-hand; worn and way too big for him. Want shown in his brown eyes and it was clear he had nothing here. She reminded herself that she couldn't save everyone. 

"I know you came for the transmissions. There are a few of us, we do what we can against the Empire but I could do more," the boy pleaded. She was reminded of Miara. 

"What makes you think I'm a rebel? Maybe I could be working for the Empire."

"You're not wearing a uniform. Your gait isn't stiff enough and your stickwork looks more like how they describe the Jedi. Plus, your equipment is all about three or four seasons ago and the Empire hates non-human species as inferior," he explained and she had a feeling through the Force that he was holding back. He was good at noticing things. 

_Don't do it, Snips._

Ahsoka heard Anakin's voice from so long ago. She wasn't so good at following him then and it wasn't going to change now. 

"Fine, your name-"

"Cassian Jer-"

"Is Fulcrum until I say otherwise. A proper spy doesn't let anyone know who they really are," she told him. His face split into a grin. She turned and motioned for him to follow. 

"Come on."

As his footsteps treaded after her, Ahsoka tried not to think how it resembled a padawan following after their master.


End file.
